Reacciones
by Trufas de Cocoa
Summary: Básicamente una colección de One-shots con reacciones a distintas cosas. Especialmente centrado el Lincoln. Tal vez haya algún AU o Headcanon involucrado. Va a haber temas de homosexualidad, travestismo, transexualidad, entre otros. ¿Quieres saber más? Pues entra.
1. Familia convencional

Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon!

 **Reacciones**

 **Familia Convencional.**

Con todo lo que ocurría, nadie podía culpar al pequeño Clyde de 8 años de estar nervioso. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la parte baja de su suéter y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, en el piso de abajo escuchaba pisadas, risas y cacerolas. Todo estaba normal, era su casa, su cama en la que se encontraba recostado y sus padres abajo preparando la cena.

Siendo así, debería encontrarse tranquilo… De no ser porque era primera vez que invitaba a su actual mejor amigo; Lincoln, a ir a su casa.

A él no le molestaba tener dos padres, claro que no, sus padres eran maravillosos, lo amaban y lo trataban muy bien, era divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos, cocinaban rico y eran los mejores haciendo aviones de papel. Pero a su corta edad, había aprendido que no toda la gente veía lo mismo que él.

A veces caminando por la calle de sus manos, solía la gente gritarles cosas feas. Bueno, a él no, pero a sus padres sí. Un par de veces unas señoras rechonchas le habían hablado preguntando que cómo lo trataban, si no preferiría tener una madre y una vez trataron de llevárselo a servicios infantiles, fuera eso lo que fuera. Sus padres habían hecho mucho por él y se sentía orgulloso, pero a veces la presión social que tenía con sus pocos años era fuerte.

En clase nadie sabía de sus padres. No renegaba de ellos, pero tampoco iba contándolo a todo el mundo, si alguien le preguntara, le diría la verdad, pero nadie lo hace. De todos modos solo uno de sus padres iba a las reuniones escolares y la mayoría básicamente creía que su madre era muy ocupada, o que falleció.

Un poco perseguido hacía dos regalos para el día del padre, y el día de las madres había acabado con todos pensando que finalmente la mujer había fallecido o algo parecido, desde que él se negaba en rotundo a hacer cualquier tipo de regalo por esas fechas.

Se sentía orgulloso de sus padres, pero algo temeroso de la opinión ajena. La gente de la calle poco importaba, pero lo que su mejor amigo desde hace cuatro años pensaba era algo totalmente distinto…

Tampoco a él le había dicho nada, y Lincoln tampoco comentaba mucho al respecto. Solía estar más ocupado gimoteando de sus nueve hermanas, y de cómo las menores de uno y tres años le estaban enloqueciendo.

Sin embargo, el tema de su familia le fue carcomiendo la cabeza poco a poco. Cuatro años para una amistad no era precisamente poco, más aun considerando que era la mitad de su vida, y que había ido a comer y jugar a la casa Loud en diversas ocasiones.

Fue por eso que acabó convenciéndose a sí mismo de darle la confianza, y el lado más pesimista de su cerebro susurraba que era mejor perder una amistad ahora que esperar a agarrarle más cariño todavía.

Después de la invitación, su determinación cayó en picada, y por un momento quiso cancelar, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Por eso ahora daba vueltas en su cama con la ropa puesta, mirando continuamente el reloj que marcaba su sentencia.

Habían pasado quince minutos de la hora señalada, tal vez se preocupaba por nada y Lincoln no se presentaría…

El timbre lo sacó bruscamente de su fantasía. Antes de siquiera escuchar los pasos calmados, se puso de pie de un salto y bajó corriendo (pese a que lo tenía prohibido, especialmente en la escalera), gritando un escueto "¡Yo voy!".

Acomodó la ropa ligeramente desarreglada, empujó los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, respiró hondo varias veces con la esperanza de evitar un ataque de asma por la mezcla de esfuerzo y estrés, luego vio por la mirilla de la puerta para saber si se trataba realmente de su invitado, y finalmente abrió.

Lincoln Loud se encontraba del otro lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su camiseta anaranjada de siempre y un enorme plato de gelatina con trozos de fruta, seguramente regalo de la señora Loud. Clyde no tenía idea si estaba feliz de haber ido por primera vez a su casa a conocer a su familia, o porque podría estar comiendo la cena sin tener a un bebé picándole el ojo, a las gemelas babeándole el plato y a su hermana (probablemente futura emo) quejándose del vacío de la existencia con escasos cinco años de edad.

Clyde estaba convencido que seguramente sería la segunda.

—Hey Clyde. Lamento la tardanza, hubo un triple accidente de pañal con Lola, Lana y Lisa. Papá y mamá tardaron un poco en solucionarlo—comentó con una sonrisa aún más grande, probablemente por no tener que seguir lidiando con cosas así por lo menos por unas horas.

—No te preocupes, te estábamos esperando—respondió lo mejor que pudo mientras masajeaba su propio pecho tratando de evitar un posible ataque de nervios.

Lincoln entró con tal confianza que parecía como si hubiese ido muchísimas veces con anterioridad. Mientras el de lentes cerraba la puerta, él se puso en puntas de los pies, empinando la nariz mientras inhalaba cada vez más sonriente.

—El arroz huele muy bien—dijo contento en estado máximo. Aún sin haber comido, Clyde pensaba que probablemente se repetiría el plato… Si se quedaba después de ver a sus padres, claro.

—Ya debe estar listo, ven—hizo un gesto y ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Lincoln apuntó la gelatina con la cabeza y su amigo se debatía entre decirle que lo pusiera sobre la mesa, o que lo llevara a la cocina, donde los otros dos hombres en casa se encontraban.

—Oh, tú debes ser Lincoln—muy tarde. Uno de sus padres se encontraba ahí, Howard, con su cabello pelirrojo bien engominado hacia atrás y un delantal blanco sobre las piernas—Clyde nos ha hablado de ti. Mucho gusto, soy el padre de Clyde—con cuidado y delicadeza le quitó la gelatina de las manos al niño, sujetándola en su diestra mientras con la otra le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello. Lincoln río levemente por el afecto, para posteriormente arreglar un poco su pelo.

—Mucho gusto señor McBride—le dio un saludo de mano.

—A lavarse las manos que vamos a cenar—salió Harold de la cocina, con una olla repleta de arroz sujeta con paños de cocina y una sonrisa cálida—oh, Lincoln, hola muchacho—dejó la olla sobre una tabla de madera en medio de la mesa.

—Hola señor McBride—saludó otra vez Lincoln, haciendo un gesto con la mano en lo que el otro adulto se acercaba para poder darle un apretón.

Clyde vio la interacción totalmente natural y por un momento su cerebro casi hace corto circuito. No volvió a reaccionar sino cuando sintió a su mejor amigo empujándole levemente mientras preguntaba la dirección del baño.

Luego de lavadas las manos, y aún en la intimidad del baño, Clyde decidió preguntar, pese a que su instinto de conservación le decía que era mejor no recalcar lo que pasó en caso de que Lincoln no hubiese sido consciente de lo extraño que era todo.

— ¿No… crees que es raro? —El de pelo blanco enarcó la ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa? —La duda en su cara era genuina.

—Que… Tenga dos papás—consiguió decir con algo de dificultad, miraba el suelo y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Psss… Claro que no—cuando volvió a alzar la vista, Lincoln le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa e incluso se veía algo divertido—yo sabía que tenías dos padres, bobo—bien, eso había sido una sorpresa gigantesca—he visto tus regalos del día del padre por cuatro años, Clyde ¿quién crees que soy? —Soltó una risotada.

Clyde le miró boquiabierto… Tanto tiempo y… Él no se había enterado. Un sentimiento cálido le inundó todo el cuerpo mientras observaba al chico de pelo blanco, obsesión por los comics y nueve hermanas de pesadilla… Y lo vio distinto, como si lo viese por primera vez después de todo este tiempo.

Sin resistirse, y sabiendo que lo que hacía no era tan raro como hubiese pensado hace unas horas, se le tiró encima y le dio un enorme abrazo, sintiendo incluso unas pequeñas ganas de llorar mientras su mejor amigo le acariciaba un poco la espalda.

—Hey, ¿podríamos ir a cenar? Sé que esto se supone que sea emotivo, pero el olor de la comida de tus padres me está matando—rio Lincoln después de un par de minutos. Clyde se despegó de él y le dedicó su sonrisa más grande, siendo igualmente correspondido.

—Claro, vamos a comer.

Así ambos se fueron en dirección al comedor.

Y Clyde podía sentir con mucha felicidad, que seguramente esos cuatro años anteriores, solo fueran el comienzo de su gran amistad.

 **-Fin-**


	2. Vestidos y faldas

Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon!

 **Reacciones**

 **Vestidos y faldas**

Lincoln Loud era el chico de catorce años con diez hermanas que absolutamente ningún chico de su edad envidiaba. Para ellos era triste vivir con diez chicas con las que no podía salir, el tener diez bocas que debían decir "cualquier burrada de la que hablan las mujeres" y especialmente, hablaban de lo torturador que debía ser salir de compras con ellas.

Por supuesto, no es como si chicos de catorce supiesen mucho sobre mujeres y sus necesidades. Ni sus dificultades para conseguir novia, las charlas ni las compras eran los problemas que encabezaban la lista de sus preocupaciones en cuanto a ese tema. Los "accidentes en el baño una vez al mes" eran un buen ejemplo de cosas peores, así como la frase de "las damas primero" que cada una le dedicaba cuando él estaba con la vejiga llena a punto de mearse encima. E inclusive el tener que asistir como permanente invitado a las fiestas de té con pasteles de lodo como merienda, seguía estando más arriba que todas esas cosas que los chicos de la escuela pudieran decir.

Sin embargo, lo que él podía considerar "lo peor" de vivir con tal cantidad de féminas… Era la ropa. Y no, nuevamente, no estaba hablando de las considerables horas de salir a comprar al centro comercial (Especialmente considerando que la mayoría de las cosas que tenían, incluyendo la ropa, era herencia). El problema aquí era su hermana mayor Leni, que con sus diecinueve años había conseguido (de alguna forma que ninguno entendía mucho ni pretendía entenderlo) pasar sus clases y se encontraba cursando primer año de su escuela para diseño de modas. La noticia había traído felicidad a todos, Leni incluso había llorado cuando se enteró de que podría hacer lo que había soñado desde que recortaba la ropa de las muñecas de Lori a los cinco años.

El problema tampoco era la pasión por las modas de su hermana mayor en sí. Lincoln sería el primero en inflar el pecho con orgullo cuando el tema se tratara, o cuando se tratara cualquier logro de sus hermanas, para el caso. Los estudios de Lori en una prestigiosa universidad estatal, el primer trabajo pago de la banda de Luna, el premio de la noche de talentos de Luan por su acto de comedia e incluso otro de los concursos de belleza ganados por Lola eran todas cosas que llevaba como medallas al pecho. No, el problema no era la escuela de Leni.

El problema fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Lincoln sería un excelente modelo para sus prendas de vestir.

El tema per sé no era una novedad. Leni le había hecho probarse un par de atuendos cuando eran ambos un poco más jóvenes. Sin embargo, cosas como los pantalones ajustados no eran nada en comparación a las faldas y vestidos que había tenido que ponerse a lo largo del año, junto con pequeños modelajes, poses para las fotos que tenía que llevar a clases y cosas por el estilo.

Era embarazoso, en el mejor.

Y los motivos de por qué era él el indicado se podían enumerar en una lista con el mismo número que tenía por hijos la familia Loud.

1-Lori estaba demasiado ocupada con sus clases como para ayudar a Leni.

2-Leni no podía ajustar ni arreglar la ropa si se la pusiese ella misma.

3-Luna ahora tenía demasiado busto y en clases les habían aconsejado buscar modelos andróginos. (El maestro casi renunció después de pasar dos horas tratando de explicarle esto a Leni, ¡pero ya lo entiende!)

4-Luan no se callaría nunca y hay un límite para la cantidad de chistes de ella que puedes escuchar antes de enloquecer.

5-Hasta sueñas que Lynn se quedaría quieta el tiempo suficiente.

6-Leni amaba a Lucy (en serio), pero la verdad es que a veces la pone un poquitito nerviosa y no está segura de poner aguantarlo. Plus: Lucy se niega en rotundo a ponerse algo que no sea de color negro.

7-Cualquiera pensaría que Lola sería perfecta para esto, pero no. La niña de nueve años probablemente trataría de arrancarle la cabeza a Leni ante siquiera la mención de ponerle algo de color turquesa.

8-Lana estaría revolcándose en el lodo con el nuevo diseño de Leni antes de que esta se pudiese dar cuenta.

9-Lisa dio un convincente y poco inteligible argumento de por qué no debería ser ella. Lincoln se mareaba solo de recordarlo.

10-Lily era demasiado pequeña y sus padres le negaron en rotundo siquiera intentar acercarle una aguja.

11-Lincoln al ser hombre no tenía pecho abultado, su pubertad se estaba tomando su tiempo, por lo que su cuerpo seguía sin una pisca de vello y su estatura era la adecuada según Leni. Plus: Tenía el pelo blanco, por lo que las combinaciones de colores que podían hacer eran bastantes.

Por lo que se encontró a sí mismo siendo el modelo oficial de la línea de diseño de Leni Loud. Por lo menos su primer año de clases, y esperaba con ansias que pronto le encargaran hacer algo estilo gótico, deportivo o cualquier tema que metiese a otra de sus hermanas en su papel.

—Muévete un poco a la derecha—bastante tranquilo por la costumbre, Lincoln lo hizo, en seguida gimiendo por la aguja que golpeó sin aviso su piel—la otra derecha, Linc—comentó Leni como si nada mientras zurcía tranquilamente los volantes de su nuevo diseño de falda. Este obedeció esta vez en la dirección correcta, mientras miraba su atuendo tratando de no cambiar su postura. La ropa que Leni hacía era bonita, no había por qué negarlo, pero la camiseta larga con un hombro descubierto y la falda de volantes no era su estilo—ok—Leni se alejó permitiéndole ver la estrella bordada que había añadido—creo que estás listo.

Leni asintió muy satisfecha de sí misma, para después tomar la cámara de sobre el escritorio. Lincoln sabiendo bien qué hacer, comenzó a hacer algunas poses que no destacaban tanto su cara sino lo que llevaba puesto, treinta fotos y nueve poses después habían terminado. Como siempre, Leni le había agradecido todo con un abrazo apretado, y también como siempre Lincoln había contestado de buena gana la muestra de afecto.

Solo un chico que adora a sus fastidiosas hermanas haría esto, después de todo (Y recuerden las fiestas de té con pastel de lodo, él enserio adora a las L's de la familia Loud)

Sintiéndose bien por el abrazo, Lincoln salió sonriendo de la habitación de las dos hermanas mayores, aún con el conjunto puesto y plenamente dispuesto a llegar a su cuarto para quitárselo, quedarse en ropa interior y leer alguno de sus nuevos cómics.

Sin embargo, y al igual que él ha aprendido durante toda la niñez, las cosas difícilmente salen como a uno le gustaría.

— ¡Linc! ¡Clyde está aquí! —La potente voz de Luna Loud escaló del primer piso al segundo, llegando a la zona del pasillo más alejada del cuarto de Lincoln, donde este se encontraba, para atravesar su cráneo, rebotar en todo su cerebro y hacerle pasar de una sensación de felicidad relajada a una de estrés y descontrol total.

— ¡Mierda! —Dejó salir sin darse cuenta, a lo cual la puerta por la que acababa de salir se abrió, mostrando la cara descontenta de Leni.

— ¡Lenguaje Lincoln! —Aprovechó la oportunidad y se volvió a meter al cuarto, escuchando los cercanos y sonoros pasos de su mejor amigo subiendo. A él en realidad hace un tiempo ya le dejó de molestar que sus hermanas e incluso que los compañeros y maestros de Leni le vieran así. Hasta por momentos le gustaba un poco usar un vestido, porque eso significaba hacer a Leni feliz, pero eso no significaba que sintiera indiferencia a que todos le vieran.

Tomó una bata de baño cercana y se la puso con rapidez, anudando fuertemente la cinta a su cintura y haciendo que la tela cayera al suelo por la diferencia de tamaño que tenía con la propietaria. Leni solo lo miraba ponerse su bata de baño color salmón y salir corriendo a toda prisa hacia su propio cuarto.

A mitad del pasillo Lincoln se encontró con Clyde, este traía un videojuego en las manos y una sonrisa, Lincoln se puso rojo de pronto al saberse en una falda debajo de la bata. Su amigo al verle enarcó la ceja.

— ¿Esa es la bata de Leni? —La respuesta era clara, tenía bordado su nombre en color blanco en un lado del pecho.

—Sí… Es que me dio frío y Leni me la prestó—soltó de golpe con una sonrisita en un intento de que su amigo le creyera. Este le miró un momento para después encogerse de hombros y volver a sonreír esta vez más ampliamente.

— ¡Mira lo que traje! —Al chico de pelo blanco se le iluminaron los ojos al ver en las manos de su amigo la copia del nuevo juego que él llevaba toda la semana queriendo probar.

— ¡Oh, hermano! ¡Tenemos que ir abajo y jugar pero ya! —Apretó las manos con mucha emoción mientras prácticamente rebotaba escaleras abajo, tirándose en un extrañamente desocupado sofá, solo para momentos después recomponerse al recordar que llevaba una falda debajo de la bata.

Clyde bajó algo más lento, sentándose junto a su casi hermano para después poner el juego en la consola.

Y así pasó la hora más larga en la vida de Lincoln. De pronto era jodidamente consciente de sus propios movimientos, temía que cualquier cosa que hiciera lograra levantar lo suficiente la bata para mostrar sus piernas desnudas demostrando su falta de pantalones o algo así.

¿Qué diría Clyde? Seguro pensaría que era un bicho raro o algo por el estilo por ponerse ropa de chica. Sentía que le venía una crisis de solo pensarlo, y no tenía ningún aliado para uno de sus increíbles planes.

Podría ir al baño a cambiarse. Pero su ropa estaba en su habitación al otro lado del pasillo y tal vez Clyde lo escucharía (Era muy paranoico, había una cantidad impresionante en la casa como para que se diera cuenta, pero la desesperación no le permitía pensar bien).

Su cabeza normalmente llena de planes se encontraba de pronto en blanco.

Lori llegó poco después, lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que Clyde no tuviese problemas con su presencia, y subió las escaleras en un gesto verdaderamente cansado, estudiar en un lugar prestigioso no es sencillo.

— ¡Lincoln! —Se hizo notar de pronto bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, con más energías de las que demostraba anteriormente—necesito ducharme, mi bata está sucia y Leni me prestó la suya. Dámela— frunció el ceño la Loud mayor, poniéndose con los brazos en jarra frente a los dos chicos.

A Clyde le subieron los colores y se medio desmayó encima del sofá, mientras que Lincoln también se puso colorado a la vez trataba de mantenerse la prenda puesta, cosa difícil teniendo a su hermana mayor tirando de ella.

Finalmente todo fue en vano, puesto que prontamente Lori se encontraba camino al baño con la bata de Leni bajo el brazo.

Lincoln y Clyde se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un rato luego de que ella se fue. Lincoln sentía que las mejillas le quemaban, se sentía muy apenado con su conjunto de falda y camiseta, estuvo a punto de correr a su cuarto, pero se obligó a mantenerse en su lugar.

—…Uh, esto es muy embarazoso hermano—gimoteó—escucha, yo te lo explico todo… Lo que pasa es que Leni está en esta escuela de modas…—se puso a hablar mucho por los nervios, creando una gran explicación de su situación—…entonces me dijo que ese no era mi color y que este me quedaría muchísimo mejor y que la tela acentuaría mis caderas ¡pero yo no tengo caderas! Y…

—Lincoln—trató de detenerle Clyde.

—Y me dijo que yo era alguien de todos fríos pero ya sabes que me gusta el naranja…

—Lincoln—volvió a tratar.

—…Y no tienes idea del frío que da estar con falda en…

—Lincoln—llamó un poco más fuerte pero con total calma su amigo.

— ¿Uh? —Por fin el chico Loud se detuvo para escuchar lo que el otro muchacho tenía que decir. Clyde pronto le sonrió de forma algo divertida.

—Lincoln, ¿si sabes que tienes diez hermanas, cierto?

El de pelo blanco frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo sé—declaró por si no era lo suficientemente obvio.

—Entonces… ¿Realmente crees que es difícil para mi entender que estés usando falda? —No pudo contenerse y soltó una risa—hermano, es muy obvio que tus hermanas te hacen vestir faldas y vestidos. Aún sin haberte visto yo lo sabía.

Sintió el tono de sus mejillas bajar mientras miraba con cierta incredulidad la situación. ¿Clyde ya lo sabía?

—Dile a Leni que el conjunto le quedó muy bonito—luego ladeó un poco la cabeza—y que tiene razón, los tonos fríos te quedan bien—Lincoln le dio un golpe en el brazo y ambos explotaron en risas por el comentario.

—Dios, no sé ni de qué me preocupaba—se puso de pie el chico Loud—después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo—le sonrió.

—Por siempre y para siempre—siguió el otro empujando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Bueno pues, espera aquí que me voy a cambiar—iba a subir la escalera, pero de pronto se dio la vuelta— ¡No quites la pausa!

—Claro, claro—sonrió Clyde.

Lincoln escuchó el sonido de la pausa siendo quitada desde lo alto de la escalera, pero no hizo sino reír levemente mientras iba a ponerse su camiseta anaranjada y jeans.

Al fin y al cabo, Lincoln Loud siempre ha sido un exagerado.

 **-Fin-**

Tada~ ¿Qué tal quedó este One-shot? ¿Demasiado relleno? Ni sé cómo terminó así, pero bueno…

¿Quieren aparte un capítulo donde Lincoln en verdad sea travesti? Porque estaba pensando hacer uno…


End file.
